Beauty Queen
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Logan dares Dana to enter a beauty pageant, but when she actually wins…life at PCA changes. Zoey helps Chase with his AP Euro grade. Nicole's teacher crosses a line. DL. ZC. ML. Hiatus until future notice!
1. Class Troubles and Logan Troubles

**Beauty Queen **

_Yet another new story by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: In my show, Logan is the star.

A/N: Because I always need more stories (sarcastically)

SUMMARY: Logan dares Dana to enter a beauty pageant, but when she actually wins…life at PCA changes. DL. ZC. ML.  
**Beauty Queen—Chapter 1: Class troubles, Teacher troubles, and Logan troubles…**

The madness all started in homeroom with Mr. Bender. Homeroom was right after first period and right before second. Chase, Logan, Michael, and Zoey were all in Mr. Bender's first class period. Dana, Lola, and Nicole were in English. And Quinn was hailing from her Chemistry class.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted, "Guess what I made in Chem!"  
"Do we really want to know?" Lola asked.

"Probably not," Quinn said, truthfully, "But I'll tell you anyway. It's a poisonous chemical; I'm going to submit it to the board of Science as the newest element!"

"Great?" Zoey said, as if she didn't know what else to say.  
Chase and Michael exchanged looks that said 'why are we friends with her?'

Nicole twirled in her chair and turned to Lola, "What's an element?"  
Lola rolled her eyes, "Don't ask Quinn that."

Mr. Bender walked into the room, "Hello Homeroom!"

No response.

"I said, 'Hello Homeroom,'" Mr. Bender repeated.  
Only Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Chase, the somewhat good students, greeted Mr. Bender.  
"Uh, fine then, let's do the morning announcements. The science club meets today at lunch," Mr. Bender…well…announced.

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled, "NO! I TOLD THEM TOMORROW AT LUNCH!"

"Anyway…" Mr. Bender continued, "Bradford Hall's lounge is closed due to the latest senior prank. Finally, the annual California beauty pageant competition and it's open to anyone. It's being held at PCA this Saturday. If you are interested, go see your dorm advisor. "

Logan leaned over to Dana, "Maybe you should try out," He teased, "You'll sure to win."

Dana stuck her tongue out. The bell rang and Dana was off to Math.

Logan ran up to Dana, "Come on, I dare you."  
"Buzz off!" Dana swatted him as if he was a fly.

--

Chase and Zoey walked off together to their Advanced Placement European History class. AP Euro is considered the hardest class on campus, hence the reason they were the only ones out of the group to take the class.

Zoey was pulling off a B+ in the class, while Chase got a steady C.

"Man, if I fail another test, my dad will kill me," Chase told Zoey.

"You'll do fine," Zoey assured. Ms. Rehine, their teacher, passed out a test and told them they had 45 minutes. Chase took a deep breath.

--

While Chase and Zoey were in AP Euro, Nicole was in her Geometry class. There was something about Geometry that just didn't make sense. It might have something to do with her heartthrob (single) teacher, Mr. Dunlop. Sexy with a British accent, but it wasn't like she wanted to sleep with him. He was just cute to look at.

He passed out exams they took last week about congruent triangles through SAS, AAS, ASA, SSS, and HL. He took a big red marker and wrote a nice big "F" over Nicole's paper. On the side, it said, "See me," she sighed, this was going to be fun.

Mr. Dunlop waited until after everyone had left and turned to Nicole, "Now, Nicole, you know I don't give extra credit or redoes."

She nodded.

"So, I'm going to say straight out," He confessed, "You're hot. And I'm willing to raise your grade a bit if…" He touched her shoulder.

"I don't know, Mr. Dunlop. Isn't that illegal?" She backed up.  
"That's why it's a secret. Just think about it," He added, "And Nicole, if you tell anyone about this, I'll be sure to fail you," He threatened.

--

Dana didn't see Logan again until lunch. She was in all of his afternoon classes, though. It was like he was attached by handcuffs.

"Hey beauty queen," He flirted.  
"You're pathetic," Dana rolled her eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, Logan thinks it would be funny if I joined that beauty contest," Dana informed the gang.

"It would. But it's not like you'd actually win…" Logan told her.  
"Oh, yeah?" Dana asked.

"Well, yeah," Logan repeated, "But, hey, if you insist, I dare you to."  
"What's in it for me?" Dana asked.

"The chance to prove me wrong," Logan offered.

"You're on," Dana went to Butler Hall to find Coco.

The gang just stared, wondering how Logan got Dana to join the beauty contest.

Logan took a sip of his Pepsi and shoved a couple Sour Patch Kids into his mouth, "I knew it would work," Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

A/N: Review. Kristen Herrera, who plays Dana, is in that movie Freedom Writers that comes out today. If anyone sees it, tell me what you think.



Maddy

Oh, yeah. Tell me what you think of the story too!


	2. Not a Prayer

**Beauty Queen**

_Chapter 2 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Oh please, let Jamie Lynn Spears be the star? Uh no.  
A/N: Hey guys. I've gotten a lot of response about Nicole's situation. The point is I know it's wrong. Ok? The problem is it is happening you see it on the news all the time. But there's no fan fics about it. It's an important issue. I want to start tackling things like things.

**Beauty Queen—Chapter 2: Not a Prayer**

"I failed, again," Chase screamed in frustration while walking out of his AP Euro class, "Zoey, what am I going to do?"  
"Well, Chase, I could always tutor you," Zoey offered.

"Really?" Chase asked, hopeful. Zoey got 100 percent on her test, which in AP Euro is nearly impossible, more importantly; she got her grade up to an A. This, in AP Euro, is even more impossible. Zoey, of course, "forgot" to mention that to Chase.

"Really?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, 'We have an essay test tomorrow, why don't you come over to around 5 and we can study," Zoey looked at her watch, "Have to get over to the library before our next class. I forgot to email Mr. Bender my media project," she ran off and Michael walked up, "Hey man, what's going on?"  
"Zoey and I are studying for our AP Euro test," Chase told him.

"You mean 'studying,'" Michael said putting studying in quotation marks.

"No, I mean studying," Chase said, implying it was just studying and _nothing_ else.

"Whatever, man."  
"Dude, I'm this close to failing AP Euro, she's helping me," Chase confessed.  
Michael gave him a "You've-got-to-kidding-me" look. Chase ran off and Lola, now, came.

"Hey, Michael, what's going on?" Lola asked.  
"Chase and Zoey have a study date, but he insists they will just study," He responded.  
Lola rolled her eyes, "The two are pathetic. Just thinking about how blind they are gives me a headache." Michael nodded. "Or…" Lola continued, "Maybe we can help them…"  
"How so?" Michael asked, interested.

"Come on follow me…" She led him back to her dorm.

--

Nicole sat in the library, shaken. She couldn't believe what Mr. Dunlop told her. I mean she couldn't say yes, I mean come on. He was her teacher. Gross! Plus, Nicole didn't want to get a grade she didn't receive. But if she didn't agree, he would fail her, even if she could pull off a C.

Vince Blake came up to her, "Hey, Nicole, do you know the Geometry homework? I forgot it."  
"NO!" She responded quickly, "Why would you ask me that?"  
"Because you're in my class…" He replied, confused.

"A LIKELY STORY! GET OFF MY BACK! STOP WITH THE THIRD DEGREE!" She snapped. She grabbed her book and ran off.

Vince shook his head, confused, "What did I say?"  
--

"Coco?" Dana knocked on her dorm advisor's dorm. No response. She knocked again, "Coco?"  
"Go away, I'm watching _General Hospital_," She shooed.

"Coco, come on, pause it. You have TiVo for heaven's sake!" Dana pointed out.  
"Alright, alright, but this better be quick. Sonny is about to tell Carly that he's leaving," Coco informed, opening the door.

"I just came for the beauty pageant sign-up forms," Dana told her.

Coco, eating peanut butter, snorted, "You in a beauty contest?"  
"Yeah, so?"

"Well," Coco admitted, "You just don't seem like the type of person who would enter a beauty pageant."  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno. You don't seem like the type of person to enter a beauty pageant. You just seem like the type of person that would punch Miss America for hitting on your boyfriend. You know-what's his face-Logan something?"  
"Logan Reese?" Dana sneered.  
"Yeah, him."  
"Logan is a disgusting pig who I am not dating. I'm not even attraction to him!" Dana spat.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Just give me the forms," She held them out.

Dana grabbed them and headed to her Spanish class. She didn't know anyone in her class except Logan.

Speaking of Logan, he whispered in her ear, "Hey Beauty Queen."  
"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Yeah, sure," Dana sounded relieved, but then added, "When you lose," He taunted. He grabbed her papers, "Whatcha doing?" He told a look at her forms, "Ah, filling our forms, are we?" He started reading them, "_Why do you want to be crowned Queen? _**I believe that I deserve to be queen because**—"

She grabbed the forms back, "Shove off!"  
"Come on, that was the good part," Logan teased, "By the way, I talked to Natalie Z." Natalie was the school's it girl. She was about as rich as the Devil Reese himself. She owned about a billion Gucci bags. She was head cheerleader and all the guys love her and all the girls envied her. "Anyway," Logan continued, "She's entered the contest."

Natalie entered the contest? Dana looked concerned. She only wanted to enter the contest to prove Logan wrong. But if Natalie entered the contest, she knew she didn't have a prayer.

A/N: Review. Kristen's movie is getting good reviews, tell me if you liked it.


	3. Queen Bees & Perverts

**Beauty Queen**

_Chapter 3 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: In my show, Matt Underwood is the star

A/N: I'm glad people like the movie. NOW IN PROFILE: Info on when I plan to update my stories. Here we go…

**Beauty Queen—Chapter 3**

"So," Michael asked, "How exactly are we going to get them together?"  
"Well, first, we make a little pit stop at Quinn's," Lola said, opening Quinn's dorm.

"She gave you a key?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Lola confirmed, "I helped her with one of her experiments so—"

"Which one?" Michael interrupted.

"I rather not talk about it…" Lola said, turning away. Lola thought back to a couple weeks ago. Lola had, regretfully, agreed to participate in one of Quinn's experiments. Quinn had brought out a small box. It had little microchips, so Quinn could see inside of Lola's body. The point was that Lola would swallow them as if it was a pill. Quinn couldn't swallow them herself, because of some allergy to Penicillin. What penicillin had to do to with a microchip, who knows?  
"Are you sure it won't explode?" Lola asked.  
"Of course not!" Quinn assured.

It exploded. She didn't have to go to the emergency room; she just had really bad gas…for a week.

Back to the present. Lola shuddered, "It doesn't matter. First, we take some spy equipment. Then, we put it in the closet and add a few little touches." She grabbed a boom box and some different scents.

--

Nicole ran out of the library, nearly running into three people. The fourth person happened to be no other than the devil himself, Mr. Dunlop.

"Hey Nicole," He said, dragging her to a nearby classroom, "Make up your mind?"  
"Um…no. I mean, you're my teacher, but I don't want to fail, but it's wrong, but," She debated.

"Let me help you decide," he moved closer to her.

She moved farther apart, "Um…I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable."  
"Don't! It's not weird. I mean this happens all the time…"  
"Yeah, and the teacher gets sent to jail," She said, emphasizing jail.

"For you, that's a risk I'll take."

_Oh, that's so sweet! He'll go to jail for me! Ok, ok, I'll do it. _She thought _Wait a minute! He's my teacher. GROSS! I can't. It's even illegal._

Nicole stepped back a bit more.

"Come here," Mr. Dunlop told her.

"I'm sorry," Nicole picked up her back pack.

She pulled her against a wall, "I won't take no for an answer."  
She gulped, "Look, you're my teacher!"  
"I won't take no," He held her neck, "Face it, Nicole, I'm stronger than you, you might as well agree."  
Nicole closed her eyes, _This can't be happening._

He was about to kiss her when the teacher of the classroom came in. "Mr. Dunlop, what on earth is going on?"  
"Oh, Nicole and I were practicing a scene."  
"You teach Geometry," The teacher pointed out.  
"I love to help kids, even with other classes, right, Nicole?" He kicked Nicole.  
"Oh, right," Nicole agreed.

"Ok," The teacher brought it, "Well, I'll be back in a couple minutes, I'll head off to the bathroom and be right back."  
Nicole tried to leave.  
"Just remember, Nicole, our secret."

--

Dana was walking to the hall; there was a beauty queen information meeting. She sat down and Natalie walked up to her.  
"You're Dana, right?" She asked.  
"In the flesh," Dana said, avoiding eye contact.

"You have really pretty eyes," Natalie told her.

Well, that was nice. "Thanks, you too," Dana said in return.

"You want to be queen?" She asked.  
"Well, only to prove to Logan Reese I can."  
"Logan Reese? What a jerk. Last week, he tried to undo my bra."  
"I know!" Dana agreed. Wow, the queen bee was actually nice.  
"Hey, you're pretty cool, wanna hang out later?" She asked.

"Sure," Dana agreed, "Want do you want to do?"

"See that movie, you know Freedom Writers (A/N: Ironic, huh?)," She suggested.

"Ok," Dana agreed, "There's a seven o' clock showing."  
"Here, you're lips are undressed," She handed her a tube of strawberry lip gloss, "That's look awesome on you."  
"I don't know, lip gloss isn't really my thing," Dana told her.

"Please, it'll look great," Dana put some on. "Wanna smoke?"

Dana hated smoking. Her aunt smoked and, ever then, she hated it, "Yeah, give me one."

A/N: Another question for those to saw F.W., how big is Kristin's role?

Next chapter is Zoey and Chase's study session and Dana making friends with Natalie (obviously not the best idea.) This is the beginning of Dana's change. She'll become out of character. It's called peer pressure. The whole point is she has to save herself from herself. If she can…


	4. Going Downhill

**Beauty Queen**

_Chapter 4 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: In my show, Matt Underwood is the star

A/N: I know, I haven't update this in like, forever, but whatever...

**Beauty Queen–Chapter 4: Going Downhill**

The bell rang and it was time for Dana's fifth period English class. She walked into the classroom, tardy.

"Ms. Cruz, please take a seat," said Ms. Math (A/N: Ironic, isn't it? There's actually a Math teacher at my school called Ms. English.)

Lola was in her class, "Dana, over here!" She called, "Saved you a seat."

Natalie called from the other side of the room, "DC! Over here!"

"DC?" Zoey asked next to Lola.

"Stands for Dana Cruz. All the cool people have them," Natalie informed.

"Oh, sorry!" Zoey said sarcastically, "Dana, sit."

Dana looked at Lola and Zoey then at Natalie.

"Dana!" Natalie said, getting impatient.

Dana grabbed her stuff and sat next Natalie.

Lola turned to Zoey and whispered, "Don't you like new and improved Dana?"

--

Nicole entered her math class, late, just like Dana. She was at the nurse's office pretending to have been bitten by a dinosaur. How was she supposed to know they were extinct? She was sent to math class.

"Ms. Bristow, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, Mr. Dunlop."

"Thanks, ok, Ms. Bristow. Just see me after class," He smiled wickedly, "Now, on to Geometric Means."

Nicole gulped.

--

Chase and Michael were in Spanish. Senora Ramon told everyone to talk in Spanish about the plane to others. Now, this would be a perfect learning technique, if people actually talked in Spanish.

"So, tonight's your big night with Zoey," Michael teased.

"Man," Chase said, annoyed, "When I you going to stop?"

Michael's phone beeped, signaling a text message. It was from Lola.

_Zoey is soooo excited. It is so more than studying._

Michael laughed. Senora Ramon glared at him, asking why he wasn't speaking Spanish. He lied and said Chase told him in Spanish that there were flying gerbils falling from the sky onto the plane. A little white lie never hurt anyone. It wasn't clear if Senora Ramon believed him, but she left him alone. Michael took his cell phone and typed under his desk:

_Chase is still in denial. Meet at 4, I have some ideas on how to make the date even better._

--

The bell rang and Nicole was free from Geometry and Mr. Dunlop for another day. She packed up her bag as quickly as possible and ran. Free! Free! Free!

She heard the pervert call her name. She didn't stop. She got about 100 feet until someone stopped her. It was Tammy, a girl in her class.

"Mr. Dunlop wants to see you. Told me to come get you. Sounds important," She informed Nicole.

Damn it. Almost home free.

--

Michael and Lola were in room 101, only minutes before the Chase and Zoey's big date or whatever.

Michael had a wrench in his hand, "There," He said satisfied, "I loosened everything. That should make life a bit more interesting."

"So," Lola added, "We go to Quinn's dorm and watch through the web cam on my laptop," She pointed towards the laptop sitting strategically on a chair. If we can, we can move the camera using this remote," She explained, "Now," She opened the door, "Look," She pointed, "Here, they come." Lola and Michael moved quickly out of room 101 and into Quinn's dorm.

They entered and turned on the laptop to view Chase and Zoey's date.

"Whatcha doing?" Quinn asked.

"Spying," Michael answered, not turning his head.

Quinn gave them a weird look, "I need to go see Nicole. Has some problem with teacher and wants me to use some new experiment to get to leave him alone."

"What kind of problem?" Lola asked.

"Don't know. Problem unfair grading," Quinn guessed.

"It's a math class!" Michael pointed out, "How can you grade math unfairly?"

"Well, I guess I'll find out now," Quinn grabbed her key and left.

Chase and Zoey came on the screen.

"So, the Congress of Vienna. Name the main goals," Zoey drilled.

This went on for two hours until Michael and Lola gave up.

"Nothing," Lola said, annoyed, "I can't believe we got NOTHING."

--

Dana was walking across campus with her IPod. Logan caught up to her.

"Dana! Heard you like totally snubbed Lola and Zoey today."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Dana shot back.

"Well, nothing. But then you dropped these in homeroom," He held up a pack of cigarettes.

"So?"

"What's gotten into you? You know, Natalie Zucchini might not be the best person for you."

"And?"

"Well, people don't like smokers. I would never date a smoker. Like kissing an ashtray."

"Oh, Logan not wanting to make out with me. What will I do?" Dana said, sarcastically.

"Dana, come on, you know what I mean."

"Logan, stay out of my way," She warned.

"Dana, you shouldn't be hanging with her," Logan advised.

"Go away," She started walking.

"You are going downhill," He shouted.

"It's not your business."

"It is my business. I care," He insisted.

She looked speechless, then she just walked away.

A/N: End Ch. 4


End file.
